


Una decisión lo cambia todo

by MartinTello15



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catherine don't lose some babies, Elizabeth I have a diferent mother but she some same as the History, F/M, Fight like Catherine, Henry is an idiot, Lina is a Badass, Margaret is so cute, Oviedo is so cute, because i hate him
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el Episodio 2 de la Temporada 2 de The Spanish Princess, Catalina decide reposar en lugar de ir al banquete? Pues yo creo que mucho.Alerta de Spoiler de la Temporada 2.
Relationships: Archibald Douglas 6th Earl of Angus/Margaret Tudor, Catalina de Cardonnes/Oviedo, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Charles Brandon/Mary Tudor of France, Charles V Holy Roman Emperor / Isabella of Portugal
Kudos: 13





	Una decisión lo cambia todo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste/gifts).



> Y la verdad pienso que si fuera Catalina reposaría tras una batalla porque es imposible que el bebé no sufriera cuando ya estaba muy desarrollado. Irresponsable por parte de ella, aunque no es extrañar puesto que en el Episodio 1 dejó a su bebé en el frío suelo. Una muestra de que puede ser una mala madre.

Catalina se estaba preparando para el baile cuando vino a una pregunta a su mente.

_"¿Es prudente?"_

Quiso acallar esa inquisitiva voz dentro de su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ello.

Si, ella había ido a pelear a una cruenta batalla con un avanzado embarazo y una armadura pesada. Dijera lo que dijera su madre, era muy difícil que un bebé no sintiera algo.

Además, la fiesta iba a ser muy larga. No importa que Enrique contara historias o que la victoria era muy importante, ella había defendido su reino y estaba muy cansada. No iba a soportar horas y horas de ruido, comida, y bebida cuando solo deseaba irse a dormir y no salir en unas varias semanas.

"Bessie." llamó a su expectante dama de compañía.

"¿Puedo ayudarla Su Majestad?" preguntó la joven.

"Dígale al rey que no iré al banquete de la victoria." pidió mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía a su cama. No soportaba más estar de pie.

"¿Está segura Majestad?" preguntó Bessie con tomo vacilante.

"Si." respondió con las fuerzas que le quedaban. "No quiero que mi bebé sufra daño con una baile interminable y el rey puede dar muy bien una fiesta sin mi. El heredero lo vale todo. Mi hijo lo vale todo." dijo antes de caer cansada.

Lo último que escuchó fue el asentimiento de Bessie.

* * *

Cuando se despertó había una bella mañana. La luz cálida y suave del sol cubría su rostro levantándola lentamente de sus sueños, que por primera vez eran tranquilos desde la muerte de su pequeño Henry.

Fue recibida por la atenta mirada de su marido. Parecía tener bolsas en los ojos y tenía una copa en sus manos. Al parecer la había estado esperando toda la noche.

"Buenos días mi Enrique." saludó somnolienta mientras unas manos pequeñas (¿Bessie?) la ayudaban a incorporarse.

"Decidí esperar a que te levantaras para hablar un poco." dijo su marido.

"Muy bien." respondió despabilándose. "Cuéntame." indicó con suavidad para que no lo malinterpretara como una orden.

Podía llegar a tener un serio arrebato y estaba muy cansada para una discusión.

"¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta en honor a mis victorias en Francia?" preguntó Enrique.

Ahí estaba el problema. Tendría que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras para que no se le hiriera su orgullo Podía llegar a tener unos celos muy fuerte, y quien sabe lo que le está diciendo Wolsey.

"Yo deseaba venir, pero después de todo el asunto de la invasión temí que fuera demasiado para el bebé y decidí tomar cama. No quiero arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo y futuro rey de Inglaterra." explicó.

"Si, veo que no estás bien." comentó Enrique. "Tienes razón, tu salud y la de nuestro hijo debe ser la máxima prioridad." después se acercó a su cama y le dio un beso "¿Puedes guardar reposo hasta que termine el embarazo? No me gustó mucho que cabalgaras hasta una batalla y temo que no estés bien." Pidió tomando su mano, algo muy raro de él.

"Estoy bien Enrique, solo cansancio." lo tranquilizó, sin mucho éxito al parecer "Pero tienes razón sobre cuidar a nuestro hijo, creo que puedo guardar un poco de reposo," acordó "pero no demasiado porque me aburriré y no estaré bien." condicionó aunque parecía más un puchero.

"Está bien." dijo Enrique aliviado "Descansa mi reina." se despidió dándole otro beso y una caricia en la barriga.

Ella asintió y esperó a que el rey saliera antes de volver a caer en el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Asi es, haré lo que en la historia real no pasó, que Catalina tiene bebés y luchará por ellos.


End file.
